Flowers
by the reason you miss me
Summary: What happens when L plans to give Misa flowers? True love? Utter heartbreak? LxMisa slight LightXMisa. written for blitzacetidus's deviantart doujin.


I dont own Death note. ....darn.

This was written for the wonderful blitzacetidus and her wonderful doujin: Flowers. Please go check out the awesome artwork!!! **blitzacetidus(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/LxMisa-Doujin-Flowers-Page-1-91722140 **of course the second page is linked in the author's comment.

* * *

I walk up to her door. I don't think I can do this. I mean what could a wonderful, beautiful girl, like Misa, want to do with a guy like me? I gulp…then sigh. I'm just wasting time.

"Why am I so nervous?" I whisper to myself. I mean the worst she can do is turn me down, call me a pervert, and say I'm no way good looking or loveable compared to Raito. …..Okay, that's bad.

_Just knock._

I slowly raise my fist, and knock four times. I pause. "One. Two. Three." I whisper. "Looks like no one is home!" I smile to my cowardly self. _Hurry. Leave. _

I spin on my heel and take two steps..

"Ryuzaki?" I hear a light, femine voice call right after the door opens. I froze in my tracks. I breathe thinly and quietly, so she wont hear me, and hopefully I'll disappear into thin air.

I pause for just a few more seconds. _She's still there isn't she. _

…._Say something!_

"Misa Amane." _Nice. You sound like your about to attack her._

I grip the light paper in my hand and turn around. I take two steps forward. There's a light pink blush on my cheeks ,I can tell , my face is burning.

"These….." I pause. "….are for you." I slowly raise the bundle up to her vision.

As soon as she saw them her eyes widened in delight. Excitement was clear on her face. She shone.

"Oh my gosh! Are they from Raito?!" She sqeeled, hopefully.

I quickly gulped and replied, "No….actually they are from m---"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!" She squealed. Apparently, I'd gone unheard.

I opened my mouth to repeat, but as soon as I'd done it…

"RAITO IS SO SWEET!" She flung out of her room and hugged my neck. She hung from there. "Isn't he?!"

…_.Raito? …Oh. I see._

"….." I bit my lip and looked down. "Yes."

"He's never sent me flowers before!" She giggled as she jumped up and down. Her striped arm socks rubbed against my neck, while I watched her hair sway from side to side and pigtails bounce about her head. She grabbed the paper from my hand. She let go and stepped back, still beaming.

"Thank you for delivering them, Ryuzaki!" She said sincerely. "You're a great friend." She showed me a genuine smile.

My eyes fixed on her.

_Yea…….friend._

I turned and started to walk away slowly. "Goodbye Misa Amane."

"Later Ryuzaki!" She called.

MISA's P.O.V.

I turned and walked into my room, number 60, and shut the door behind me.

"He even got Misa's favorite flower! Raito knows me so well!" A card slowly dropped to the ground as I admired and smelled my present. I bent over to pick it up.

"A love letter from Light, no doubt!" I smiled. I read the writing out loud,

"_Dear Misa,  
I hope you can understand my feelings from this gift. I didn't know how else to say it.  
I Love You,  
Ryuzaki_"

My smile automatically erased from my face and my eyes widened. The flowers fell to the ground. I spun on my heel and threw open my door. I darted out into the hallway, without even bothering to put on shoes.

Ryuzaki was still in the halway about to press the button for the elevator.

"Ryuzaki!!" I called out.

He turned. He turned around to face me. On his face…there was a single tear.. and after that..

I don't know what happened.

My heart skipped a beat, I stopped breathing. Tears started pouring from my eyes rapidly. I dove into his chest and clutched his shirt. Still crying like a five year old, my breathing and heart beat returned only to be back with a bang, they were loud. He slowly put his arms around me and held me close. I just stood there crying in his arms for a good five minutes. I picked my head up and looked into his eyes.

Both P.O.V.

We stood there looking at each other's tear-stricken face and smiled. Our eyes closed slowly and we leaned in. Our lips met in the most gentle kiss you could imagine. It felt like heaven. It definitely couldn't compare to Raito, we both knew that much.

Who knew flowers could be such miracle workers.


End file.
